Loving You
by Yellofever
Summary: Jack is in love with his best friend, Eden. He wants to tell her but, he's scared of pushing her away. What he doesn't know is that she feels the same way. Jack/OC


**Chapter One.**

Jack watched as his best friend Eden walked into the bar. Tonight she was wearing a pair of tight, holy blue jeans, a black tank top and her trademark army issued boots. Even in something so simple, she looked stunning to Jack. Her dark mocha coloured hair hung in loose curls that fanned out behind her as she walked over to the bar. She had done her smoky black make-up that Jack just loved. It brought out her amazing green-grey eyes.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. They'd gotten a little drunk a few weeks back as they usually did on a Friday night and they ended up playing spin the bottle with a few of their friends and Jack's brother, Bobby. Eden span her turn and it landed on Jack. Eden's dare was to kiss him. It was everything Jack had ever hoped for. The perfect kiss. It was slow, sensual and erotic all wrapped together in a spine tingling package that left his head spinning.

He smiled as he watched her walk over to the table where he was sitting with Mike and his brother Bobby.

"Hey boys," She smiled, taking a seat next to Bobby.

"Hey!" Bobby smiled as he slid a smoke free from his pack. "You want one?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Sure," She pulled the slender white stick free and placed it between her lips leaning in so that she could suck the flame to the end that Bobby held out for her.

She blew out a lungful of smoke and licked her lips. She smiled over at Mike and looked over at Jack.

"Hey, Jackie!"

He gave a shy smile back and lit his cigarette. "Hey,"

The small group chatted about this and that as they sat around in the smoky bar. Eden squealed with delight, as she heard Never Enough by Five Finger Death Punch blast out of the speakers. She grabbed her bottle and perched her smoke between her lips.

"Who wants to dance?"

Mike's eyes lit up and before anyone could say anything, he was up on his feet. He held his hand out and Eden took it. He winked at Bobby then at Jack as he pulled her behind him and on to the small makeshift dance floor.

Jack's eyes scanned the bar as he took a hit from his cigarette he couldn't look over at the dance floor. He knew that Mike would be all over her. It was his 'I'll dance with the ladies so I can feel em' up tactic something Jack just did not want to see.

Eden swayed to the music holding her bottle up in the air as she took a hit from her cigarette. Mike's hands were planted firmly on her hips as he danced behind her. Eden closed her eyes and got lost in the music, just like she always did.

I'm so fed up with everyone around meNo one seems to careI'm just so far gone and nothing's gonna changeI'll never be the sameIt's always do this, do that, everything they want toI don't wanna live that way (No!)Every chance they get they're always pushing me away

Jack heard the lyrics and huffed. It was like listening to a song about his life. Bobby was smothering him and more often than not, he was on his own, in his own little world. He sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Where ya goin?" Bobby asked, seeing his brother get up from his seat.

"To get a drink"

"Could you get me another?" Bobby asked holding his half-empty bottle up.

"Sure," Jack picked up his empty bottle and headed over to the bar.

The song ended and both Eden and Mike headed back over to the table. Eden sat down and looked around seeing Jack standing at the bar.

"I think he's havin' a little trouble with that blonde" Bobby told them both.

Eden turned around seeing a blonde girl at Jack's side. She was leaning on the bar talking to him, fluttering her lashes at him.

"Yeah well, I'm sure he can handle himself, he's a big boy, Bobby"

"Yeah well, he's still my brother" Bobby pouted.

"So what? If he wants some action, let him have it. There's nothing wrong with that" Eden told him as she sipped form her bottle.

Bobby scrunched his face up and shook his head "Come on now, I don't wanna hear about that shit!"

"Do I have to go rescue him?" Eden asked him.

"Yeah. And make it good this time!"

She glared at him over the top of her bottle as she chugged her beer down. She placed the bottle down on the table and stood from her seat. "Alright, I'll make it good"

It was what they did. If one of them looked as though they were having trouble one of them would step in, usually it was Eden.

"I know her and she's trouble." Bobby pointed over to the blonde. "You need to really give her something to think about if she's gonna leave him alone"

Eden stood there and for a few minuets before she smiled real wide. "Alright, I got a plan"

xxx

She slowly made her way down the steps and over to the bar. She only hoped that Jack wouldn't hate her for what she was about to do.

She saw the blonde mover a little closer to him and Jack stepped away clearly showing her that he wasn't interested in her but she moved over to him and turned so that her back was facing the bar. She started talking to him again and reached out to run her fingers over his bicep as she gave a seductive little smile.

Eden rolled her eyes as she approached them.

"Jack! There you are! I missed you, baby"

Jack turned to face her and smiled, knowing what she was doing. She was rescuing him. Eden knew this blonde bitch wasn't going anywhere so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him towards her, leaning up on tiptoes as she crushed her lips to his. Her hands speared through his hair, pulling him even closer to her as her wicked little tongue slid out of her mouth and into his own. She had to make it look real.

"Holy shit, dude!" Mike cried. "You would look at that! What I wouldn't give to be him right now"

Bobby turned in his seat and spat his mouthful of beer out spraying Mike in the process.

"Hey!" Mike whined, wiping at the beer that was dripping down his face.

Bobby's mouth hung open seeing his best friend and his brother frenching at the bar. "No way!"

Eden was lost. Lost in Jack's kiss, lost in their kiss. His taste flooded her mouth as she sucked his tongue into her greedy little mouth. After what felt like a lifetime but was only a few seconds, she pulled back from him. She trailed her fingers up his chest, nursed her lower lip between her teeth and looked up at him through thick lashes.

"Now, how about that drink?"

She heard the blonde at his side give a low growl and saw her walk away from the bar out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, that got rid of her" Eden giggled and hopped up on the feel bar stool beside him.

Jack swallowed hard, that was the second time she had kissed him in so many weeks. He couldn't believe it! He leaned on the bar and looked away from her trying to catch his breath.

"What can I get you?" He heard the tender ask him.

"Oh! Could I get another round?" Jack asked him, pushing himself up from the bar.

He stole a glance over his shoulder back at the table and saw Bobby and Mike whispering to each other.

"I hope you're not mad?"

He turned to face Eden who looked a little worried. "Mad about what?"

"That I um... kissed you like that" She peeked up at him before quickly looking away.

"No, not at all..." His mind was racing, "It worked didn't it?" he finished not really knowing what to say to her. He knew why she did it. He knew that a girl like Eden would never be into him and she was just helping get the barfly away from him. It was code. One in trouble, all in trouble.

Eden gave him a huge smile and hopped off the barstool. "I'll help you carry everything"

Eden's cell went off in her pocket and she pulled it free, flipping it open. She smiled seeing it was a message from her best friend Allie. "Shit!"

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking over at her.

"Allie she... she split up with her boyfriend." She turned her back to him and dialled her friend number.

"Hey, I just got your message... yeah... are you comin'?"

Jack heard her squeal and shook his head. She was such a girl when it came to her friends.

"So, Allie's meeting us here," She told him, stuffing her cell into her pocket.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, reaching for the tray of drinks.

"She will be." she gave a sad smile and grabbed the tray of shots that sat on the bar.

xxx

Allie pushed the double doors open and walked into the bar. She heard Eden shout her and headed on over to the table.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Eden asked practically climbing over Bobby so she could get to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright"

Eden wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes. She wanted to kill him for hurting her friend.

"I'm sorry" she apologised. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. You wanna talk?"

Allie nodded and took a seat. "Here, we got you a beer" Eden told her pushing a fresh bottle towards her.

"Thanks"

"Hey guys," All three men smiled at her and tipped their bottles in respect.

"So, what happened?" Eden asked, scooting her chair over to her.

"Well, I..." She stole a glance over at Bobby and Mike to see them listening in on their conversation. She leaned a little closer to Eden and whispered. "I... caught him in bed with someone else"

Eden gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "You FUCKIN' what?"

"Shhh..."

"You... he did that? You found them. Oh! This boy is in for a world of PAIN!"

"Now, Eden. Come on,"

"No! That's it who the hell does he think he is?" She asked her friend. "You don't deserve that! Not at all. I can't..." she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "He just...Fuck him! Let's have some fun!"

xxx

The girls were dancing the night away on the dance-floor. The boys sat around the table drinking and playing poker. All three boys had been very protective of Allie since she had arrived. They were a very tight-knit group. The girls, Jack and Mike had all met in high school and Bobby well, Bobby knew everyone.

"So, I've been thinking" Eden shouted above the music.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Allie shouted right back.

"Now I can fix you up with my brother" She beamed. "You know he's in to you"

Allie stopped dancing and pulled Eden towards her. "You... he does?"

"Come on, I told ya before."

"Yeah but, I thought you were joking"

"Would I do that to you?" Eden asked giving her classic pout.

"No,"

"Alright then, well, you just tell me when you're ready and I'll see what I can do"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed a little look into the world of Jack and Eden. Review welcome :D**


End file.
